He Returns
by LaneyLovesMusic
Summary: When Kisshu shows up at random two years after the final battle, Ichigo is very surprised. Kisshu tries to win her heart over, but she pushes him away. What will happen when she pushes him too far and he leaves her? How will she cope with the loneliness?
1. Coming Home

He Returns

Chapter 1: Coming Home

I hate everything about you,

Why do I love you?

You hate everything about me

Why do you love me?

-I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace

Ichigo was walking to work like she did almost every day. It had been exactly two years sense the aliens had gone back to their home planet.

_I bet I'm the only one who remembers the aliens. _Ichigo thought to herself.

It was also the anniversary of when Aoyama had broken her heart. He had been cheating on her with another girl. She was devastated. She cried for days. The only thing that cheered her up was what Zakuro did for her. She 'took care' of him. And by 'take care' of him she means let her wolf pack chase him around town. Ichigo laughed to herself as she remembered the thought. She kept walking while she hummed a tune to herself.

"I always loved hearing your sing, kitten."

Ichigo gasped and turned around. Then she saw him. The boy she had almost killed multiple times. The boy she had also saved in the end. And the boy who she had almost fallen for, almost.

"K-Kisshu?"

Do you hear me,

I'm talking to you

Across the water across the deep blue ocean

Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying

-Lucky by Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Caillat

"Yes." he said with sincere smile. "I came back."

"You're supposed to be on your own planet. Why are you back?" she asked surprised.

"I came back… for you, Ichigo."

"K-Kisshu…" her eyes sparkled with newly formed tears. "I-I have to go." She started to run but she suddenly stopped and turned towards him. He stood there, motionless with a hurt expression on his face. She started to cry even more when she started to run to Café Mew Mew. When she arrived at the restaurant, she ran into the changing room and dried her tears. Five minutes later, she came out and put on a fake smile. But everyone saw right through her act.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" asked Mint in a concerning voice.

"What do you mean? I'm fine." She put on another fake smile and went back to work.

"Oh-oh, OK." she said unconvinced.

Later that night, Ichigo went home and didn't talk much to her parents, but as always, they didn't notice. She was lost in her thoughts most of the time.

She finally climbed in her bed at ten thirty.

_How could he be back? And for me? He can't be serious. How could he do this to me? He knows I loved him. Did I really just say that? NO! I didn't love him. He tried to kill me and my friends multiple times. No…no….no… _Then she drifted off into uneasy dreams.

**OHHHH. I can tell this is going to be a good story, or so I hope. I hope this story stands out from all of the others like this. Anywho, till next time my little narwhals.**


	2. Is He One to Trust?

He Returns

Chapter 2: Is He One to Trust?

_Boy I hear you, in my dreams_

_I feel you whisper, across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_-Lucky by Jason Mraz ft Colbie Caillat_

Ichigo was staying up late doing her homework. She couldn't focus enough, so she just gave up on it. She climbed into bed and just as she was about to turn off the lamp beside her bed, her heard a something. She stayed quiet and listened. She heard it again. The sound was pebbles being thrown against her window. Ichigo looked out and saw someone standing in the dark. She opened the window.

"Who's there?"

"Ichigo…it's me, Kisshu."

The girl gasped. "Kisshu, what are you doing here?"

The boy floated up to the second story window. "I wanted to talk to you. I'm sorry for what happened the other day. I just hope you can forgive me. And I hope you can also forgive me for what happened two years ago. You know I never wanted to hurt you but I had to. Will you please give me a second chance?"

"Kisshu, I'm sorry, but I can't. You terrorized me, my friends, and my planet for two whole years. After two years of not even seeing each other, I can't just give you another chance. Maybe if you can earn my trust… maybe, just maybe. I have to go now. I have school tomorrow. Good by Kisshu." She closed the window and climbed into bed and went into an uneasy dream. Kisshu teleported away, to somewhere unknown to anyone other than himself.

Put your faith in what you most believe in,

Two worlds one family.

Trust your heart, let faith decide

To guide these lives we see.

-Two Worlds by Phil Collins

The next morning, she was walking to school alone. Today she was actually early! She left the house about forty-five minutes earlier so that she could take her time. She was walking through a neighborhood that she had never been through before. Ichigo saw someone at the end of the street and she went into her purse and put her pepper spray in her jacket pocket.

When she got to the end of the street, she realized who it was. Kisshu was waiting for Ichigo. When she saw him, he gave her a big smile like they had been friends for years. She looked down awkwardly at the ground.

"Hey." he said with a big smile.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to walk you to school. I'm telling you I've changed."

"I'm not saying you haven't changed I- and you know that you can't walk me to school. People will see your ears!"

"Don't worry. I've got it covered. I brought a hoodie. So what happened to Aoyama? You normally couldn't go five minutes without thinking about him."

"Oh, it's nothing. About a year ago I found out that he was cheating on me with another girl. It's ok though, I'm over him."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah… Hey I got to go. This is my school."

"OK. By Ichigo."

"By Kisshu." she said. She walked away quickly.

_I can't believe he walked with me to school. I can't believe I let him walk me to school. Maybe he has changed. No! He is the enemy. All he is trying to do is get inside my head._

She thought to herself like that for the rest of the day. On and off about Kisshu changing. She only talked when she had to.

When the bell sounded for the end of school, she walked slowly out. Just as she thought, Kisshu was there to walk her to the café.

"Hey. How was your day?" he asked.

"Fine. How was yours?"

"Boring. All I did was sit in the park and walked around."

"I think you should leave."

"What?" he asked surprised.

"I mean is that we're almost to the café and if anyone saw you, they would probably attack."

"Yeah you're probably right." he said disappointedly. "See you later."

"Yeah." Ichigo walked to the café quickly and changed into her uniform.

The rest of the day was normal. Kisshu didn't show up after work and he didn't show up at her window. Part of her wanted it to stay that way, and another part wanted him to come and walk her to school and to work.

The next morning, Ichigo went the same way she did yesterday and she saw a person at the end of the street. It was still dark out so she didn't get a clear view of the person. She assumed it was Kisshu.

She finally got to the end of the street and she found out the person waiting there, wasn't Kisshu.

**CLIFF HANGER! I bet you hate me. Oh well! Keep reading and reviewing and if you haven't checked out my other story, you should. :) till next time my narwhals! PS: i love reviews! like, A LOT! cough, cough, wink, wink, nudge, nudge.**


	3. The Start of a New Begining

He Returns

Chapter 3: The Start of a New Beginning

Ichigo walked to the end of the street. She expected Kisshu to be there, but instead, found a large drunken man. She tried to walk by quickly, but the man stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

"Where's a pretty gal like you going at this time in the morning?"

"Please move." Ichigo said with her head down.

"Why don't you come with me? We can have some fun." The drunken man grabbed her arm and she snatched it away. She started to back away but the man stepped forward. Ichigo started to run and the man followed. They ran for about a minute and then she thought of it.

"KISSHU!" she screamed.

_If you want to get out alive,_

_Oh, run for your life._

_If you want to get out alive,_

_Oh, run for your life._

_-Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace_

The alien showed up a few feet beside her and Ichigo ran right past him. Kisshu realized what was going on and he took out his two swords and shot a bright ball of light at the man. The light also hit Ichigo and she flew about ten feet and landed in the grass. The alien ran over, obviously forgetting he could teleport.

"Ichigo, are you alright. What happened?" he asked in a panic.

The girl sat up. "I'm ok. I was walking to school and then that man… tried things." She couldn't even say it.

Kisshu hugged her. She gasped quietly and just sat there.

"I'm just glad you're OK." He backed away and helped Ichigo off of the ground. "I promise you, I will always be here every morning and afternoon to protect you."

"Is he going to be OK?" Ichigo pointed to the man who was only a few feet away from them.

"Yeah. He's only knocked out. Now let's get you to school."

The two walked to Ichigo's school and she was right on time. She started to walk but suddenly stopped and turned towards the alien boy.

"Hey, Kisshu? Thank you for this morning." The boy smiled as she walked to her class.

_He saved me. He was there for me. I guess I'm lucky to have him around after all. Maybe he has changed… _

She thought to herself and before she knew it, she was in her last class of the day.

After an hour of algebra, she walked out of her school and, just as Kisshu promised, he was there.

"Hey." said Ichigo with a small smile. The Mew was starting to warm up to the boy.

"Hey. So you are sure you are OK?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. So how was your day?"

"Besides this morning, it was still boring. After I dropped you off, I walked around the outlet mall for a while and then I went to the park. So how was yours." he asked.

"My day went fine. I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Where do you stay at night? Because I know you don't go back to the ship. Right?"

"Well I normally teleport to the park and I sit in the trees until I eventually doze off."

"So you basically sleep in trees?"

Kisshu thought about that for a few moments. "Yeah I guess so." They both giggled. The two finally got about thirty yards from cafe and they stopped.

"See you in a few."

"I'll be here."

Ichigo then went to work until six in the evening and she finally walked outside.

"So how was work?" asked Kisshu.

"Well there weren't as many people today but Mint compensated for it by being twice as bitchy."

Kisshu laughed and Ichigo shared a small smile.

They arrived at her house twenty minutes later.

"Thank you again, Kisshu. For everything."

"No problem."

She walked inside and closed the door. She ate dinner by herself and went to bed. For the first time in two years, her dreams were pleasant.

The next morning, Ichigo woke up very late and she had only twenty minutes to get ready and get to school. She ran out of the house with ten minutes to get to school. Kisshu stood outside and saw she was running late.

"Ichigo!" he called as she started to run to school. "I can just teleport you there."

She ran back to him.

"Ok. Let's go." she said desperately.

They teleported outside of Ichigo's school.

"You are a life saver." She ran inside.

He stood there for a few moments and checked to see if anyone was looking, then Kisshu teleported into Ichigo's room.

***in a ghetto voice* OH DANG! Haha I actually wrote this first on my phone, then I copy and pasted it to here. Aren't I sneaky? Thank you guys for reading! Tata my narwhals! :) (PS: I love getting reviews so, REVIEW IT UP!)**


	4. Home Alone

He Returns

Chapter 4: Home Alone

Ichigo moaned as she was coming out of a deep sleep.

"Where am I?" she asked sleepily.

"Oh, my little kitten is awake." As soon as she heard that voice, she knew she was in danger. She awoke, and found herself tied to a post. She wore her pink Mew outfit. "Time for the show!" said Kisshu.

"What's going on? Where am I? What are you doing? LET ME GO!" she yelled in anger.

"On the contraire honey, you haven't seen the entertainment yet. Up first: Mint Aizawa!"

Mint stumbled in, a little bloody and with her hands tied behind her back. Tears were streaming down her face as she fell to her knees.

"Ichigo…" she said with pleading, tear filled eyes.

"Let's get this party started." said the alien boy. "So, how would you like to die today Mint? Slice to the throat or drowned? Your choice."

The blue Mews confidence shot up tremendously. "I would like to die fighting you." she said picking up her head.

"Well… that's not one of the options so… slice to the throat it is!" Kisshu was saying these things as though he was the host of a game show, and Ichigo was the audience.

The green haired boy grabbed a knife off of the table that Ichigo hadn't noticed. He put it to Mint's neck. "Any famous last words?"

"Ichigo, tell _everyone _that I love them. I want to thank you for everything you have done to help me get where I am today. I'm sorry for the trouble that I have caused you." She said her final last words. Tears formed in her eyes and they fell on top of her dried ones.

"Time's up!" said Kisshu. He took the sharp butcher knife and sliced it through Mint's tiny neck. She lay on the ground with her life draining onto the floor.

"MINT!" Ichigo started to cry heavily.

"Next up: Pudding Fong!"

"NOOO!" Ichigo held her head in shame."I can't let another one of my friends die." She thought for a moment. "What do you want?"

"What was that kitten? I couldn't quite hear you."

"What do you want?" she yelled angrily.

Kisshu stepped closer to where he was only a few inches away from her face. "I want to see you suffer."

Ichigo awoke in a cold sweat. She looked around her room and finally heard her alarm clock. It read five o'clock.

_That was the worst dream ever. Great, now I have to go to school. I can tell this is going to be a bad day. _

Unfortunately, she was right. To start off the day, a dog chased her all the way to school, and then she forgot to do the homework assignment for her first class. She also forgot her lunch money at home and when she started walking to the café, the same dog chased her again. There was no way her day could get any worse… until she got to the café. Ichigo walked in and what she saw was horrifying.

The place was packed full. Lettuce was dropping plates all over the floor, Pudding was breathing fire on a giant ball, and Mint was sitting, drinking tea, and doing nothing.

The Mew stomped into the changing station and dressed into her uniform. Then she walked into the café from hell. Ichigo tried to change her attitude and put on a smile, but all of that ended as soon as soon as a customer asked her a question. She sighed angrily and got the customer their drink and then stormed off into the kitchen.

Ichigo put on her puppy dog eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Keiichiro? I'm not feeling well so is it ok if I leave early?"

"Yes that's fine. Feel better Ichigo." he said with a smile.

"I will. Thank you!"

Ichigo left the café and walked home. She turned into the driveway and saw that her parents weren't home yet. She also realized that the light in her room was on.

_I must have left the light on. Wait… I never leave the light on! _She saw a shadow pass the second story window. _Someone is definitely in there._

Ichigo took the pendent out of her jacket pocket and unlocked the door to her house. She slowly and quietly walked up the stairs to her room and then opened her bedroom door softly. She saw someone sitting at her desk, reading.

"Kisshu?"

**OH DANG! You will probably hate Kisshu till you find out what he's up to! Anywho, please read and review! Its right there, the review button. All you have to do is click it and type a few words! I love yall, my narwhals!**


	5. The Explanation

He Returns

Chapter 5: The Explanation

"Kisshu?"

The boy looked up from the book and stood up in shock. "I-Ichigo! What are you doing here?" he said in astonishment. "You're supposed to be at the café!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ichigo was in a rage. There were so many questions forming in her head.

"I can explain!" Kisshu tried to reason with her.

"I don't want to hear it! Get out!"

"B-but-"

"NOW!" yelled Ichigo.

The alien put his head down in shame and teleported off. The Mew stood in shock for a few moments and then looked around her room trying to look for stolen items. She immediately looked under her mattress for the Mew file that Ryou had given her.

_Where is it? Where is it? _Ichigo finally found the file with all of the papers accounted for. She walked slowly to her desk. She looked down and saw what Kisshu had been reading. There on the wooden table lay a few magazines and a book from the library.

_These are the magazines that I read. Why would he be reading these? And here's a book from the library… on Tokyo? What was he doing in here? I don't understand. Why does he have these? Uggghh, I wish I could ask someone. Maybe I can tell Lettuce. _

Ichigo thought in a furry for the rest of the night. When she was in bed, ready to go to sleep, she couldn't. All she could think about was the tragic event that took place only awhile ago. It took her another hour and a half to finally fall into her dreams.

Early that morning, Ichigo awoke from a nightmare. She looked at her clock and decided that it was time for her to get up, even though her alarm hadn't sounded yet. She did her normal routine, get up, get dressed, and brush hair and teeth, the usual stuff. When her alarm finally decided to come to life, she was dressed in her uniform and was ready for school. Ichigo had another hour to think to herself. That's all she could do, sit and think about Kisshu breaking into her home and reading in her room. She thought and thought and thought. At six o'clock she walked out of her house and took her new route to school. She was staring off into space when she heard a voice.

"Ichigo…?"

She turned around quickly. "Kisshu?" she said in a surprised voice. She quickly changed her attitude. "What do you want?" she said, now, in an angry tone.

"I-I wanted to explain what happened yesterday."

"I don't want to hear it Kisshu. Go away!"

"Ichigo!" yelled the boy. He grabbed her wrists and shook her a little. "Listen to me!" He let go and the Mew stood there in shock. "OK…" He took a deep breath. "I was trying to fit in. I-I was trying to be like you."

"What were the magazines for? HUH? Those are the exact ones I read." she said in a furry.

"I was thinking of things to talk about with you. You know, talk about things you like, stuff like that. I was only trying to fit in… so I could be with you. But I guess you don't want that to happen." He looked into her eyes with tears forming." Goodbye Ichigo… I will always remember you. I love you." And with a blink of an eye, he was gone.

"Kisshu." whispered the girl. "Come back."

**I am sooooooo sorry this took so long. I was having some… school issues (if you know what I mean). I really hope you like it. Keep reading and reviewing! PS: check out my other stories PSS: follow me on twitter LaneyLovesMusic thanks! :)**


	6. The Guilt Wins

He Returns

Chapter 6: The Guilt Wins

It had been two weeks sense Kisshu had left Ichigo. The first few days, she called his name, hoping that he would hear her cries of desperation. She only screamed into silence. She cried every night and didn't talk at all during the day. She had fallen into a deep depression and no one knew why. If she had told even one person, maybe she would have felt more comforted, but she kept it a secret. The girls at the café worried tremendously for Ichigo. They wanted to help but she only pushed them away. She excluded them from her thoughts. The only happy thoughts that filled her head were thoughts of Kisshu one day coming back. It was the day after he left that she finally realized she truly loved him.

_How could I? He was only trying to fit in. He only wanted to love me. He wanted me to love him. I'M SO STUPID! …If only he would come back. Maybe I can ask Lettuce. No, she would never understand. No one would…_

Ichigo did her normal nightly routine: eat dinner silently, shower, brush teeth, and then cry herself to sleep. She had gotten used to it.

The next day, her mother called her into the kitchen.

"Yes Mom?"

"Honey, we are so worried about you. I think you need some help." said her mother in a concerning voice.

Ichigo sighed deeply. Then she put on a small, fake smile. "It'll be ok Mom. Please don't worry. I'm going to be OK… soon." That is the exact moment that Ichigo Momomiya decided to commit suicide.

_ I just can't go on… without him._

**OH DANG! I so wrote this in an hour. Sorry it's so short but that is all there needs to be in this chapter. Hope you liked it. And I hope that you don't hate me for it being a GIANT cliffhanger. Haha till next time my narwhals! PS: if you have a twitter, follow me LaneyLovesMusic**


	7. 11:11 pm

He Returns

Chapter 7: 11:11 pm

Ichigo had no doubts about it. She was going to kill herself. She couldn't go on without Kisshu in her life. She had already figured out when, where, and what time. It was going to happen Friday, March 19, at the bridge over Sumida River, at 11:11 pm.

The week following, was the same as any other. She went to school, work, and when she got home, she cried. Over the course of the week, her mom still insisted that she got professional help. All she ever said was "I'll be OK…soon."

It finally came to the end of the week. That day, and that day only, she had a smile on her face the entire day. Ichigo went to school with a smile on her face, and went to work with a smile on her face, and she even came home with a smile. But soon the darkness fell.

"10:30." she said to herself. "Everyone is asleep and it's time to leave." Ichigo left the house with only her phone and the clothes on her back. She didn't even leave a note.

At 11:06 she arrived at the bridge. It was pitch black except for a single lamp in the middle of the bridge. She walked towards the light. Once she was beside the dim spotlight, she climbed onto the railing and just stood there. She took in every single solitary thing: the blackness around her, the sound of the water under her, and even the little crickets in the grass. She checked her phone; 11:10. _OK_. _It's almost time. This somehow… feels right. _She checked her phone again; 11:11 pm.

"Ichigo?" said a voice.

She turned around and gasped. "Kisshu?" The girl lost her footing and fell into the cold, icy water of the Sumida River.

**I absolutely love this chapter. I wrote this at like 12 at night so… I just hope you like it! Keep reading and reviewing my little narwhals! 3 love yall!**


	8. The Help of an Old Enemy

He Returns

Chapter 8: The Help of an old Enemy

Ichigo fell into the icy water just as she saw Kisshu's astonished face. The moment she slipped, she regretted the whole thing. Her face was stuck in one expression: confusion.

"ICHIGO!" yelled Kisshu. Her face stayed the same. She hit the river like a bullet. She went under and was swept away by the current. She had no idea what to think. Should she be happy, sad, or angry at him for not returning earlier?

Kisshu jumped into the river, totally oblivious that he could teleport. He swam after the lost Mew. He couldn't believe that his only true love was being dragged away from him. Kisshu swam, and swam, and swam, but it was no use.

Eventually, Ichigo's dress caught on a ragged, hanging branch. He finally reached the girl and pulled her out of the river.

Kisshu stood over Ichigo, having no idea of what to do next. The alien took her frozen hand and placed it to his warm cheek, and cried.

"I am so sorry Ichigo. I should have never left you. I was just so angry and hurt. Ichigo… I love you." Kisshu sat there for a minute and he finally thought of it. The alien picked up the cold body and teleported away. A moment later, he showed up at Café Mew Mew.

Kisshu ran up to the door and knocked loudly.

Ryou opened the door slowly. "Do you know what time it is?" he paused and looked at the alien. "…Kisshu?"

"I need your help." said Kisshu desperately.

"W-what are you-" and then he saw the helpless, lifeless Ichigo. "What happened?"

"WILL YOU HELP ME OR NOT?" yelled Kisshu in a rage.

Ryou stood in shock, not knowing what to do next.

**First of all, i hope everyone had a great holiday. You know what would be fantastic? If you kept reading and reviewing. keep it up my loyal readers and enjoy! till next time my narwhals! 3**


	9. The Answer

He Returns

Chapter 9: The Answer

Ryou stood in shock, not knowing what to do next. Kisshu finally gave up and barged right through the front door. He ran up the stairs as Ryou followed silently. The alien boy put Ichigo's body on the messy bed upstairs.

Ryou broke free of his trance. "What happened? Did you do this?" He became hysterical in a matter of seconds. Kisshu only stood there until he finished his rant.

"Are you done now?" asked the boy angrily. "Listen, I will explain later, we just need to make sure that Ichigo is OK." Kisshu turned towards the body."She is breathing. What do we do next?"

"Uh…" Ryou racked his memory for the answer. "Try to wake her up." Kisshu leaned forward and shook Ichigo.

"Ichigo, Ichigo. Wake up!" There was no response. "What now?" he asked in desperation.

"Wait for her to wake up. Hopefully she'll be up by morning. Now, in the meantime, what happened?" asked Ryou in a questionable voice.

"I honestly don't know." He sighed. "OK… I'll just start from the beginning. I came to visit Ichigo a few months ago because I missed her. We kept our relationship a secret. One day, I was reading in her room and she found me. She immediately kicked me out and I just never came back. I have no idea why she would do this."

Ryou sat for a moment, unmoving, and then he finally said something. "I know why, she was depressed because she missed you. She felt as though she couldn't go on without you. That's why she was going to commit suicide."

Kisshu sat in shock for a minute and then looked at Ichigo with confusion and hurt in his eyes. "I shouldn't have left." he said quietly to himself. He looked back at the blonde boy. "You go get some sleep. I'll stay her with her until she wakes up."

Ryou smiled, stood, and walked towards the door. He stopped at the entryway. "Just remember, the hardest thing about moving on is forgetting the past, but the hardest part about forgetting the past is moving on."

**Sorry this took so long. I just haven't really been in a 'writing mood'. I like the last line the best :D I hope you have enjoyed my story so far and I just want you to know that it is coming to an end. Not yet though! Keep reading and reviewing my little narwhals! 3 **


	10. It's Going to be Alright part I

He Returns

Chapter 10: It's going to be alright (part I)

Kisshu sat quietly to himself. He had no idea what to do, what to think, or what to say. "I shouldn't have left." he thought to himself. "Ichigo wouldn't be in this position if I hadn't of left… it's all my fault." A single tear ran down Kisshu's left cheek. It was only the one of many in the night to come.

**I know it's REALLY short and I'm sorry it took this long to write. This is kind of a prologue to the next chapter (which I'm starting tonight). Keep reading and reviewing my little narwhals. :) **


	11. It's Going to be Alright part II

He Returns

Chapter 11: It's Going to be Alright (part II)

Kisshu stood on the bridge alone. "Where am I?" he asked to the darkness. After he asked, Ichigo randomly walked up and stood beside him. She climbed onto the bridge ledge and faced towards Kisshu. She smiled and said "See ya later Kisshu." then jumped.

Kisshu tried to jump after her, but his shoes were nailed to the bridge. After a few minutes of struggling, another Ichigo walked up and climbed upon the ledge. "See ya later Kisshu." she recited, and then she jumped.

He was baffled. Six more Ichigos repeated the same action and line until Kisshu finally said something. "I know where I am," he said with his head hung low. "I am in hell. Watching my one and only love die a thousand deaths must be some sort of hell." He stood and cried for what felt like an hour until he heard a loud bang. Kisshu lifted up his head and saw the cold, lifeless, bloody body of Ichigo lying next to his feet. He turned and saw the thing that had killed his lover. There, near the end of the bridge, stood another Kisshu. He held a gun in his hand. The real alien boy started yelling and shouting and cursing at the silent fake. After his rant, the fake turned and pointed the gun at Kisshu. BANG!

Kisshu awoke in a cold sweat, gasping for air. He looked at the digital clock and saw that it was 8 o'clock am. "W-what happened?" he thought to himself. He looked at Ichigo, still unconscious. "It was only a dream… it was only a dream…" Ichigo broke Kisshu's train of thought by whimpering softly.

"Ichigo?" he asked cautiously. The girl moaned in pain. "Ichigo!" said Kisshu with tears gleaming in his eyes.

"What happened?" asked the Mew quietly.

"Ichigo, it's me, Kisshu. Everything is going to be alright."

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Keep reading and reviewing my little narwhals. :) **


	12. The Unbreakable Promise

He Returns

Chapter 12: The Unbreakable Promise

"What happened? Am I dead?" asked Ichigo in a whisper.

"No you're very much alive." responded Ryou. "After you jumped off of the bridge, Kisshu jumped and saved you. How do you feel?"

"A little groggy but besides that I'm fine." Then Ichigo turned to Kisshu. "Did you really save my life?" The boy nodded. "I feel so foolish." she said with a little giggle. "I sent you away and then I attempted suicide. Can you ever forgive me?" asked the girl cautiously.

Kisshu stood and hugged Ichigo tightly. "I missed you" were his only words.

"Kisshu, I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Please don't leave me again."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**Sorry this took so long. There is only one more chapter left! But it's the epilogue so it doesn't really count. Oh and I now have a deviantart account so check that out! (It's LaneyLovesMusic) PLEASE review. The review button has been lonely lately and he wants you to press him! I love all my narwhals!**


	13. Epilogue

He Returns

Epilogue

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Ten years later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you so much for watching the kids tonight Keiichiro." said Ichigo.

"Oh it's no problem. You two just have fun tonight."

"We will." said Kisshu. "We've been planning this night for weeks."

"Say goodbye to Mommy and Daddy." said Keiichiro.

Two children, a boy and a girl of about age six, ran up to Kisshu and Ichigo and hugged them both.

"We'll be home around eleven. OK?" The two kids nodded and then the adults walked out of the café doors.

"Uncle Chiro," said the girl, "can you tell us the story of how Mommy and Daddy met?"

"Again, Hana?" asked the man.

"Yes!" said the boy. "Please?"

"OK Tatsou.

"It all started when your mother was very young. She was part of a project. It was called the Mew Project…"

**I really, really, really hope you liked this story! I also have a new story up called The Seven Wonders, so you should read that too :D. Anywho please comment and KEEP THE DREAM ALIVE! Just kidding. I just thought I'd throw that in there. Again, I hope you liked it and REVIEW! Love you narwhals 3**


End file.
